


Cosmic Love

by jacksgirl217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleon, Cloud/Leon - Freeform, M/M, Strifeheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/jacksgirl217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This. This was why he came back. Only this.' - Yaoi loving, pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

A/N The title belongs to Florence and the Machine. It’s a beautiful song and I suggest you all listen to it right now! This is not beta’d and I’m a hopeless speller, so if you come across any mistakes, they’re all mine and I apologise. Just bear in mind I'm English and we spell things the upside down, back to front, arse about tit, posh way - 's' instead of 'z' and we put a u in colour. I know, crazy huh?  
Apart from that, nothing much to report.  
Happy reading.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was. All characters belong to Square Enix.

Cosmic Love.

Of all the kisses that Leon had ever gotten, the one that Cloud gave him after a long absence was the one he loved the most.  
It was raw, unguarded and pure passion as Cloud crashed him bodily into the wall of their bedroom, not caring about noise or discarded clothes or knocked over furniture or holes in the walls. Cloud didn’t care; it had been too long.  
Leon gave himself over to the biting kisses and punishing hands as they tore off his t-shirt and ripped at his belts, relishing in the fiery heat that had spread quickly from his belly and was drenching him in a scorching liquid blaze. It flushed his pale cheeks scarlet and his forehead turned damp with its intensity and soon he was struggling out of his leather trousers, sucking in lungful after lungful of warm air totally lost in the sensations of Cloud’s lips on his neck and Cloud’s hand around his cock.  
Leon could feel the urgency and force behind Cloud’s every movement and was trying his hardest to return all of his younger lovers crushing advances but Cloud had always been stronger than Leon.   
It was times like these, that Leon didn’t mind that small fact.  
After another futile struggle to regain some control, Leon gave up and let Cloud slide him along the wall and practically throw him on the bed.  
Before he had time to recover himself, Leon felt Cloud tug what was left of his trousers off along with his boots and had just enough time to sit up before Cloud was on him again, forcing his body hard into the mattress and grinding his own form into the Gunblader’s.  
Raking his nails hard down Cloud’s back in response, knowing just how much it turned Cloud on, Leon relished in feeling Cloud’s cock pulse and his hips jerk. Leon’s hands traveled lower and tugged at Cloud’s trousers.  
“These… off!” He panted as he broke away from Cloud’s incessant mouth and started biting at his shoulder instead.  
He watched through dark famished eyes as Cloud raised himself up and began to unbuckle his belt. Leon loved to watch Cloud from this angle. He was all planes and muscle and rich creamy skin that even now, with so much heat in the room, was not even moist with sweat.  
And here Leon was, panting and slick with perspiration and Cloud wasn’t even fucking him yet.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Cloud’s trousers had gone the way of his own but his next thoughts were obliterated as Cloud’s body came crashing back down against his own and the feel of his skin against his was all that he could focus on.  
He couldn’t waste any more time. Cloud had been gone too long this time.  
“Fuck me, now.” He growled out and he spread his legs; their little signal to each other that both knew meant no messing around. This was no time for tender kisses and gentle feather touches, and Cloud was in just the right mood to comply.  
Hoisting Leon’s legs over his arms he quickly and crudely spat into his palm and slicked himself up, before unceremoniously pushing into his tight lover.  
He could feel Leon tense but he knew Leon could take it.   
Leon wouldn’t thank him if he stopped and Cloud had no such intentions.   
With a quick flick of his hips and a guttural cry, Cloud pushed his way completely inside Leon. He collapsed, letting Leon’s legs fall helplessly to each side and he savoured Leon filling up all of his senses; his tight heat, and salty smell, the small mewling sounds coming from his throat and the taste of his lips that lingered in Cloud’s own mouth.  
This. This was why he came back. Only this.  
Raising himself up on his elbows he fervently took Leon’s face in his hands and kisses it all over, breathing his name over and over whilst slowly twisting and rolling his hips. Leon took his que and hooked his legs around his lovers waste, locking their bodies together and pushing back against Cloud’s rhythmic attacks.  
Leon was in pain, but it was good and hot and it filled him up so completely. He knew it was only temporary and that the delicious agony would soon give way to glorious pleasure, but he was in no rush.   
He loved this  
This. This was why he waited. Every time.  
Without warning, or prompting Cloud began his assault on his lover, driving in and out of him pushing him further and further towards what they both wanted, loving the feeling of Leon clawing at his skin and the sight of his head thrown back and his harsh breathy moans escaping from his exposed and bobbing throat.  
“Fuck…Cloud.”   
Cloud had never been able to stand hearing his own name from those lips, not like this.  
“Fuck me harder.”  
Cloud could never deny Leon anything and so he fucked him harder letting out small incredulous gasps himself as he pushed them both to the brink of completion.   
Before he let himself go he took hold of Leon’s cock and began to pump, almost coming as he heard Leon scream an almost unintelligible ‘Oh God’.  
He sat back to watch Leon writhe as he continued to pump and thrust, not caring that the headboard was causing the plaster to come off the walls or that one corner had collapsed and was now scraping the hard wood floor. He continued to watch as Leon’s body arched off the bed and shot ribbon after ribbon of cum onto himself, causing Cloud to lose his control and come hard into his lover. He let go of Leon’s member and grasped his hips, his nails biting into them scrabbling for purchase, his hips bucking wildly as he emptied himself.  
When the spasms had passed and he was done, he collapsed on top of Leon, who was panting hard, one arm thrown across his face. Cloud adjusted them quickly, knowing neither of them would have the strength to do it in a few minutes and laid himself across Leon, one leg thrown over him, his head tucked under the older man’s chin.  
After a long silence, when their breathing had returned to a quite hush and the raging storm in their heads had quelled, they made love again. This time softly and silently.  
They would never be rid of their need for each other, it was pointless trying. They had spent a long time figuring that one out, but their hunger could be managed. Like this, in this way, they consumed each other and were contented for a little while.  
In the long dark hours of pre-dawn they lay awake, relishing in each others touch as they let fingers wonder and lips caress.  
“I missed you.”  
A small chuckle from Cloud as he reached down to pull the covers over them, knowing they were done for the night.  
“I missed you too. Couldn’t you tell?” he asked wryly as he pulled Leon’s head to rest over his heart, loving how the older man’s body covered and warmed his own.  
Leon chucked in response and placed a kiss to the skin just under his cheek.  
He closed his eyes and was asleep.  
Cloud followed soon after.


End file.
